


【盾铁】情人节后续 | 小破车（pwp）

by Jackiestate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate





	【盾铁】情人节后续 | 小破车（pwp）

# 情人节小破车

房门被急躁地反脚关上，托尼被扛在肩上还不忘调侃史蒂夫像个毛头小子一样的急躁。

史蒂夫走到床边，左手环住托尼的大腿，右手扶着托尼的腰慢慢地将他抱下来。

托尼嫌史蒂夫太磨叽，拍着史蒂夫抱着自己的手示意他可以快点。

"别，头会晕。"

托尼的心突然被柔软地击中。

他能感受到史蒂夫的欲望，触摸到他的皮肤能感觉到他是那样的紧绷，他以为自己会被直接天旋地转的摔到床上，毕竟两个人在天台上就已经快擦枪走火，急不可耐。

可是史蒂夫愿意暂时忍耐，只是为了不让托尼头晕这种简单得不值一提的理由。

甜蜜的糖丝挂满了托尼的心间，他伸手勾着史蒂夫的脖子并送上自己的嘴唇，将史蒂夫也一起带到床上。

史蒂夫紧张得撑在托尼的上方，嘴唇被托尼甜腻地反复舔着，那股独属于托尼的香甜味道占领着史蒂夫的所有气息，让他在这个充满挑逗的吻中渐渐地被蛊惑。

他张开嘴用舌尖去触碰托尼，结果被托尼欲拒还迎地躲开。

这让史蒂夫就像一个没吃到糖果的孩子一样，稍稍偏头更深地吻下去。

两个人的舌头交缠着，缠绵摩擦得让托尼浑身都觉得酥麻。

史蒂夫悄悄托起托尼的后脑勺，让他能够更好地品尝这个折磨了他一个多月的蜜糖。

重重地舔过托尼的上颚，身下的人舒服得哼出声。

老天爷，早知道和美国队长接吻这么舒服的话，他还浪费那些时间玩儿什么欲擒故纵。

托尼想着，脑袋已经开始晕晕乎乎，他半睁开眼看到史蒂夫紧张的眉眼，带着兴奋，带着激动，带着急切，而同时他的吻却是这样的温柔、小心。

紧闭着的睫毛都在颤抖，虔诚地就像正在拆封自己许愿已久的礼物一样。

明明他自己才是被渴求被渴望的人。

托尼弯着眼睛勾了下史蒂夫的舌尖后，松开了这个湿哒哒的吻。

银丝挂在两人的嘴唇之间，啪地轻轻一声断开并沾在二人的嘴角上。

史蒂夫盯着托尼被吻得殷红的嘴唇，上面泛着湿漉漉的水光。

他喘着气凑到托尼的嘴角边上，把那一丝唾液舔着卷到自己嘴里。

真甜，托尼是甜的。

托尼被史蒂夫撩得腰软，他难耐地在史蒂夫身下扭动着半坐起来。

"你刚才把颜料沾到我的衣服上了——"

史蒂夫直起上半身，低头看着托尼反手撑在床上抬眼直勾勾地盯着自己，身上修裁得体的西装外套上是星星点点的颜料。

"帮我脱掉，大兵。"

 

屋子里的温度渐渐升高，连空气都开始变得像沾了糖丝那样的黏腻。

不然为什么史蒂夫会觉得自己快连呼吸的动作都难以完成。

床上的两个人都已经一丝不挂，史蒂夫靠在床头，双手被托尼抓着按在身体两侧，深深地陷入柔软的被子里，折出暧昧的褶皱。

托尼盯着正朝他立正敬礼的小史蒂夫看了半会儿，认真地目测了一下这玩意儿的直径大小。

史蒂夫感觉自己的身体快要在托尼的注视下燃烧起来了，他羞耻地感觉到自己的下面正对着托尼变得越来越大。

托尼惊叹了一声，这尺寸简直是太辣了，而今天——他钢铁侠就会把美国队长吃得干干净净。

他舔了一圈嘴唇，弯下腰低头将顶端含进自己的嘴里。

"嗯——托，托尼……"

史蒂夫感觉到敏感的马眼被一条柔软的舌头轻轻舔过，他身上的肌肉一瞬间绷紧，双手想要抬起去阻止这令他感到疯狂的舔舐。

而托尼用劲把他的双手牢牢地钳制着，抬眼去欣赏美国队长此刻脸上被情欲折磨的酡红。

他歪头嘬着那根肉茎，顺着上面凸起的经络一遍遍地舔弄，一路舔到根部的两个囊袋。

水渍声一直从史蒂夫的胯间传来，他看见自己硬挺的阴茎直直的贴在托尼脸上时，觉得自己的呼吸瞬间变得更加困难和粗沉。

托尼满意地看到史蒂夫的乳头因为下面的刺激而挺立起来，他张开嘴把整个阴茎都含入嘴中。

"God——"

史蒂夫看着自己的肉棒在托尼泛着水光的薄唇中进出，只觉得自己浑身的血液顿时都向下涌去。

阴茎被温润柔软的嘴腔包裹着，顶端时不时地戳到托尼喉咙处的嫩肉，史蒂夫呜咽出声。

他现在所有的情欲都被托尼的嘴唇和舌头掌控着，托尼将他深深含入的时候他几次舒服得快高潮；而当托尼稍微吐出一点时，他便立马觉得全身上下都空虚得难受，不受控制地想挺起胯往托尼那销魂的嘴里送。

托尼抬眼看向他，史蒂夫一瞬间害怕自己刚才的莽撞让托尼觉得粗鲁，咬着嘴唇忍住快要冲出口的喟叹。

看着史蒂夫满脸紧张的潮红，托尼只觉得自己越来越精虫上脑，他松开史蒂夫的一只手，并带着那只手摸上自己的头顶，让手指插入微卷的发丝。

示意史蒂夫可以抓着他的头发。

然后垂眼加快了吞吐的速度，并加重着吮吸着口中硬挺炙热的肉棒，舌尖时不时地在更加敏感的马眼上挑逗几下。

顶端被湿润的口腔大力地吮吸嘬挤，酥麻透顶。强烈的舒爽使金发男人难耐地扬起头，薄汗凝成的汗珠顺着他的喉线滑落，滴在肩窝处。

他伸手去抚摸托尼同样泛着潮红的脸颊，看着他那因为快速抽送而略微红肿的嘴唇，史蒂夫强压下身体里叫嚣着的原始兽欲，轻轻地将自己从托尼柔软的嘴中缓缓抽出来。

拇指擦过嘴角的清液，托尼伸出舌头卷入嘴中，末了还舔了一圈自己的手指。

盯着那条殷红的舌头色情地将自己刚才的清液吃进同样红嫩的嘴中，史蒂夫只觉得自己脑袋里面的所有理智都断弦，他坐起身捧上托尼的脸吻上去，唇舌交缠。

托尼已经渐渐迷恋上和史蒂夫接吻的感觉，仅仅是一个吻就能让他觉得仿佛漂浮在软绵的云层中，心跳像是要冲出胸腔那般地强烈跳动。

他任由史蒂夫把自己推倒在床上，期待而又紧张地将主动权交接到他的爱人手中。

史蒂夫重重吮吸了下托尼的下唇后，抬起头舔湿自己的手指，一路顺着托尼的脖颈、锁骨来到胸口令托尼发颤的那对红果。

托尼咬着嘴巴看着史蒂夫低头含入，舌尖舔过尖端的瞬间仿佛有电流穿过他的血管和神经，让他快憋不住喉咙里的呻吟。

天，谁能想到托尼•斯塔克在碰上了史蒂夫•罗杰斯的时候，居然敏感得像这个样子。

史蒂夫稍稍张开嘴，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着已经挺立起来的乳头，他耳边听见托尼瞬间变粗的喘息后，那只沾着唾液湿哒哒的手摸到那对蜜臀股缝处，带着情色由轻到重地揉搓。

”史蒂夫——噢……我的天——“

托尼难耐地感觉到史蒂夫的舌头一直绕着敏感处打圈，时不时乳尖还会被牙齿轻轻磕碰，刺激得让托尼挺起了腰。

身体下面手指反复擦过穴口处的嫩肉时，都让托尼身体深处渐渐生出一股蚀骨的酥痒感。

他扭动着屁股去迎合史蒂夫的动作，嘴上还不忘调侃正埋头在他胸口的史蒂夫。

”嗯——我有一个问题，哈——我们伟光正的美国队长是、嗯……是在哪里学会的这些？“

话音刚落我们的好队长本来就红得滴血似的脸，现在就像毛细血管都爆炸了一样。

不过很快，托尼就没法闲情逸致地欣赏调侃害羞得让他兴奋的美国队长了。

穴口周围的软肉被反复的揉松软后，史蒂夫轻轻地送入一根手指。

奇怪的异物感让托尼有些不适地扭动了一下腰，硬邦邦的肉茎在史蒂夫线条分明的腹肌上下摩擦，前端流出的液体弄得两个人的腹部都湿了，这种仿佛对着史蒂夫的肉体在自慰一样的动作，让托尼情不自禁地眯起眼更加兴奋。

/汝不可奸淫；汝不可亵渎美国队长/

而他现在不仅在”奸淫“，还在”奸淫“美国队长，把那些粘稠的膻液一点点儿地蹭满史蒂夫紧实的腹肌，有些甚至会顺着人鱼线滑下。

一时间托尼分不清这真实地发生了，还是又一个他美好的限制级美梦。

“嗯——哈，史蒂夫？”已经有两根手指在逐渐变得滑腻的后穴中小幅度地抽送，幼滑柔嫩的内壁像无数小嘴吸附着史蒂夫的手指，甚至连抽出手指的时候都会被紧紧地缠住。

突然指尖碰到了内壁的一个凸起的肉粒上，手指堪堪擦过时，托尼就突然受到刺激般的挺起腰腹，溢出喉咙的呻吟也瞬间变得有些甜腻。

“嗯————天哪……我……”托尼伸手去碰触史蒂夫的脸，史蒂夫抬头看见托尼双眼里朦胧的全是膨胀的欲望。

他喉头滚动着吞咽，撑起上半身吻住托尼，两个人的嘴唇湿腻地交缠，史蒂夫保持着手上的动作，朝着刚才那个肉粒不断地戳弄。

压抑不住的呻吟和喘息被堵在了嘴中，只能听见“唔”的闷哼。

一时间房中的渍渍水声分不清是两人的嘴巴处传来的，还是从下身那个已经湿哒哒的穴口传来的。

在史蒂夫刚刚才放进第三根手指的时候，托尼推了推他的肩膀。

史蒂夫松开托尼的嘴唇，两个人之间的鼻息交缠着升温，托尼软着腰不知道从哪里勾出来了一盒安全套（估计是他衣服口袋里的，蓄意已久）。

“行了，已经可以了……你快进来……”

“再等等，”史蒂夫细密地吻着托尼的眉眼，安抚着爱人的急切并放轻手上的动作，“不然你会疼的。”

托尼不满地躲开落在唇上的那个吻，“我不是易碎品，史蒂夫。”

“我知道你不是，”史蒂夫满心爱意地看着身下愿意把自己交给他的爱人，“但我想给你最好的。”

托尼快要被溺死在这柔情中，并且他想他是心甘情愿的。一直注视着他的那双海蓝色的眼睛，被滚烫的情欲熏染得更加温柔缠绵，托尼心里柔软成绵绵一片。

他弯起手肘撑起上半身，含住史蒂夫的嘴唇吮吸，手从盒子里随意抽出一片撕开来，“可是我都快忍不住了……嗯——就，别磨叽了……”

托尼低头把手上的安全套叼起，挑眉眼神示意史蒂夫直挺挺戳在自己腹部的东西。

“进来，这是命令，队长。”

说完不等史蒂夫再说什么，托尼推着身上的史蒂夫坐起来，自己弯下腰将带着润滑油的安全套帮史蒂夫戴上。

套上顶端后，托尼并没有用双手将两边顺着肉棒拉下来，而是朝着史蒂夫眨了眨眼后，低下头用牙齿咬住边缘扯到根部。

史蒂夫紧绷得手臂上的青筋暴起，被压抑的欲望翻滚在他变得深邃的眼睛里。

他压着托尼重新躺回床上，一边激烈而急切地和托尼唇舌交缠着，一边用手指最后给托尼下身的后穴做着轻柔的扩张。

他抽出带着黏液的手指，扶着自己炙热直挺的阴茎抵上柔软得几乎脆弱的穴口，沉下腰轻缓地将自己送进去。

托尼猛地推开史蒂夫的嘴唇，他猝不及防地吃痛地叫了一声，脸色都有些惨白。

他的眉头有些痛苦地拧在一起，心里暗自郁闷——明明都已经做了那么久的前戏和扩张，看来”超级老二“真的不是随随便便就能吃下的。

”托尼——你还好吗？天——“史蒂夫其实也被夹得难受，那一瞬间绞紧的肉穴让他几乎用上所有的四倍意志力才堪堪忍住一插到底的冲动。

”哈……是不是疼了，“史蒂夫一看见托尼脸色发白得皱眉，他脑子里那些旖旎的情欲都消退了一半，他只进去了一半而已，不上不下地卡住。

他不敢随便乱动，生怕让托尼更加疼痛。

”刚才不是和你说了要再等等吗，你偏这么心急——“史蒂夫低头去吻托尼皱在一起的眉毛和发颤的睫毛，安抚着舔去托尼额头上的薄汗，”我先出来让你缓缓——“

”停，鸡妈妈。“

还没等他起身，托尼就环上了史蒂夫的腰背不让他抽身。

托尼缓过第一阵疼痛后，不断深呼吸地放松自己，慢慢适应着嵌进身体里的庞然大物，”这种时候，呼——你还这么啰嗦……“手向下探去，他摸到史蒂夫几乎还有一半在外面，惊得低骂出脏话，然后在做了几轮心理建设后，咬牙道，”都进来吧。“

史蒂夫看着托尼那张严肃得像要”英勇就义“的表情，哭笑不得，”托尼——“

”噢够了，别说‘Tony NO’；就，别管我，都放进来……嗯——慢一点儿就行……“

史蒂夫心疼地去吻托尼的眼角，他只好吻住他犟脾气的爱人，不断舔舐着他敏感的舌根，并反复揉压他胸口那同样敏感的一对红果，套弄着托尼的勃起，慢慢安抚着托尼紧绷的身体。

全身上下的敏感处都被史蒂夫带来的快感汹涌袭卷，托尼一边感觉着那根炙热在自己身体里跳动着缓慢深入，一边在史蒂夫的抚慰下逐渐消退了后穴处的胀痛感，取而代之的是顺着脊椎蜿蜒而上的密密麻麻的快感。

托尼很快在这场他期待已久的性事中，找到了舒爽。

逐渐深入、逐渐被操开的感觉让托尼莫名的感觉到羞耻，就好像后穴一点点地变成了史蒂夫的形状。

他忍不住的在亲吻中呜咽出声，史蒂夫顶着满头大汗、终于将自己的全部顶入了托尼身体中。  
两个人终于严丝合缝地结合为一体。

他们从来没有像此刻觉得如此的满足，也从来没有像此刻这般的觉得自己的身体竟然可以和另一个人的如此契合。

史蒂夫听见托尼哼出声的音调已经不再是疼痛的感觉，他缓缓地抽出一点然后又再次顶入。

托尼被顶得粗喘一声，他一得趣之后便又开始精虫上脑，双手从在史蒂夫肩背上的抚摸渐渐向下，顺着紧实的背阔线、划过塌下去的腰窝，一路摸到史蒂夫的臀上。

他不满足地轻捏按压史蒂夫的屁股，像是不满意这样慢条斯理的操干。

他想要更粗暴一点的，更激烈一点的，更真实得让他能感觉到史蒂夫的一点的。

史蒂夫被托尼的手指挑逗得又涨大了半圈，他撑起上半身，双手压在托尼身体的两侧，低喘着双腿往前跪了几步将托尼的大腿顶得更开。

然后他就那样撑在托尼的上方，逐渐开始大力开合的抽送。

“史、史蒂夫……嗯哈——就是这样……”

托尼抬起手搭上史蒂夫的肩，盯着上方那双像锁定着猎物一样锐利的眼睛，身体被顶弄得上下摇晃。

酥软的快感爬满了他的四肢，那双蜜糖似的眼睛也变得朦胧起来，他耸动着自己的腰迎合着史蒂夫的抽送。

“托尼——托尼……嗯……”

史蒂夫只觉得自己在一个紧软幼滑的肉穴里，被嫩肉吮吸绞缠着，还要把他往更深处的地方吸，舒爽地他头皮发麻。

托尼舔着滴落到他嘴角的汗水，故意收缩着后穴去更紧地绞着那根在自己身体里的炙热。

“快、快点史蒂夫……唔——嗯……就、快点……”

史蒂夫的温柔让他心里甜蜜得快溢出来，然而他身体深处还渴望着更多。

他太温柔了，他抚摸过的每一片肌肤都让托尼感觉到战栗，他亲吻过的每一处吻痕都让托尼满足得喟叹。

可他有些发昏的脑子竟有些分不清，这会不会是他那么多令人面红耳赤的梦境中的其中一个而已？

“啊哈……用力——史蒂……夫……唔——Fuck me……har——harder……”

“托尼……嗯啊——”

史蒂夫被绞得酥爽透底，托尼那充满情欲和甜腻的声音让他逐渐压制不住自己的力度，他直起上半身，双臂弯起托尼的双腿，腰部摆动的幅度和速度骤然加大。

炙热得突突跳动的肉棒狠狠地插到底，深入到不能更深的点，再不顾绞紧的嫩肉抽出到穴口，又重重地捣入。

托尼大概是专门派来折磨他的理智的，史蒂夫咬着牙不断地猛烈操弄那个让他快失去意志力的肉穴。

后穴中分泌出的液体和安全套上的润滑油混在一起，在激烈狂暴的抽插中被挤出穴口，水渍声越来越大。

咕叽咕叽——色情的抽插声充斥着两个交颈缠绵的人的耳中，饶是质量上乘的床板此时也被大力晃动地开始吱呀，足以昭示着这场性事有多么的激烈。

史蒂夫每一次的抽出都几乎要把紧紧吸附着的穴肉给带出来，嫣红的穴口紧紧地咬住他。

突然被硬挺的肉棒辗过某一点时，托尼低声尖叫着挺起腰，他几乎是大口呼吸着耸动自己的腰，把自己往史蒂夫那儿送去。

“唔——操……就是那儿、史蒂夫——操我那里……用力嗯——”

史蒂夫弯腰咬了一口托尼的嘴唇，直起身将托尼的双腿抬得更高，几乎是由上至下地大力操干，顶端次次都插到那个令托尼快感倍增的肉粒上，末了还要抵着重重的研磨。

史蒂夫死死盯着身下那个被自己插弄得眼角发红、粗喘不断的小胡子男人，本来梳得整整齐齐的头发也因为猛烈的摇晃而发丝散乱。

托尼的硬挺被插得上下晃动，前端流出的清液被甩得两个人身上都是；全身上下深深浅浅的吻痕让这幅画面看起来更加色情。

“嗯——托尼……托尼……唔——你好棒……真甜……”

史蒂夫情动地转头在托尼脚踝处印下一吻，啃咬着那处的皮肤，直到托尼的脚腕像要破皮似的鲜红才放嘴。

托尼咬着自己的手指笑弯了眼睛，一边承受着史蒂夫凶猛的撞击，一边撑起自己的上半身。

“老……老冰棍……哈啊——”

他扑向史蒂夫带着两个人向侧边翻下去，托尼撑着酸软的腰抬起屁股，跨坐在史蒂夫的腰上；那根刚才还在他身体里冲撞的炙热就紧紧地贴在他的股缝处。

看着史蒂夫带着迷茫和爱欲的神情，托尼心中只觉得这样的史蒂夫可爱得很，他撑在史蒂夫的胸肌上，咬着嘴唇抬起自己的屁股，另一只手绕到身后去扶住那根硬挺。

史蒂夫睁大了双眼，敏感的阴茎被托尼柔软的手指握住，而顶端正在被一个更加柔软的地方吸纳——

“托尼——？！”

“别乱动，老冰棍……嗯——”托尼慢慢坐下，让史蒂夫重新填满他的后穴，这个姿势让他一下子被顶到最深处；他挑眼看向史蒂夫，屁股开始小幅度地动作起来。

“现在……哈——是、是我在‘操’你了，队长……”

史蒂夫眼睛直直地盯着撑在他胸上上下起伏的托尼，紧绷的肌肉勾勒出他上臂姣好的线条，而当每次托尼抬起屁股的时候，史蒂夫甚至还能清楚的看到自己是如何操进托尼的身体的。

“哈——史蒂夫……”托尼拉着史蒂夫的双手握住自己的腰，而自己摆动的频率越来越快，他感觉自己快要迷失在这场如狂风暴雨般的性爱中。

史蒂夫的手指在托尼的腰窝处流连，他握住托尼的腰，胯部配合着托尼一下下地狠狠凿入。  
“我就在这里……嗯啊——就在这儿，托尼……”

鼻子好像有点发酸。

托尼•斯塔克其实向来不喜欢在情事中太过放纵，这听起来很奇怪。

他不喜欢自己的情欲和身体被另一个人掌控。

可是现在、此刻，当他看着史蒂夫满身潮红地被他坐在身下，他只想抬高屁股去索取更多更强烈的快感。

他愿意把自己的全部交给史蒂夫。

因为史蒂夫的所有欲望也正由他掌控。

史蒂夫逐渐加快了顶弄的速度，托尼渐渐没了力气，只能软软地由着史蒂夫握着自己的腰、狂风暴雨般的被操弄着。

他突然弓起背，双眼的瞳孔骤缩，后穴也突然绞缠得更紧，颤颤得开始筋挛。

“史蒂夫——我……我快到了，哈嗯——用力……啊——”

史蒂夫被吮吸得几乎快抽不出，他深吸一口气加大力度地狠狠反复肏进去，捅得又深又重，两粒沉沉的囊袋打在托尼的腿根处啪啪作响。

他单手撑起自己，将托尼抱着坐在自己的跨上，低头含住托尼胸前挺立涨大的红果，又舔又咬，同时胯下的凶狠一刻也没停止过。

最后史蒂夫重重地抬起托尼的腰，然后用力压向自己的硬挺；肉棒一插到底地顶在了托尼肉穴中的敏感点上，肉穴也前所未有地死绞住史蒂夫不放。

史蒂夫不再压抑着释放的欲望，他紧紧抱住托尼被操软的身体，呻吟着射在托尼身体里，隔着安全套。

灭顶的快感把托尼淹没，几乎从泛红的眼角流出生理泪水，薄唇大张着，嘴角溢出没来得及吞咽的津液，失神地望着天花板，大腿根部抖动着，连破碎的呻吟都无法发出来。

史蒂夫的吻缠绵地落在托尼的眉毛上、眼睛上、鼻子上和嘴唇上，停下来喘息他才感觉到自己的心跳几乎震耳欲聋。

托尼射出来的白浊挂在史蒂夫的腹肌上，他的意识逐渐从九霄云外回到大脑；他动了动酥麻的屁股，感受到美国队长在他身体里释放过后还没疲软下来。

史蒂夫想要抱起托尼，两人去浴室清理一下。

结果还没动身，就被托尼含住耳朵，柔软的舌头舔弄着史蒂夫有些敏感的耳廓。

托尼一边收紧着后穴，一边在史蒂夫的耳边呼出热气。

“你不会这样就饱了吧，队长？”

 

总而言之，在鹰眼和娜塔莎撞到美国队长扛着钢铁侠回卧室那天之后，那天的晚饭和第二天的早饭以及中饭，没人给做饭的复仇者们只能拜托贾维斯点外卖。

鹰眼：我就不信队长真的被铁罐迷魂了！

娜塔莎：别催眠自己了，小鸟。点外卖吧。

鹰眼：……日。


End file.
